


Why Do I Like You?

by Dollydefloral



Category: 2Dace - Fandom, Gorillaz
Genre: 2dace - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollydefloral/pseuds/Dollydefloral
Summary: Budding feelings starts to spark within Ace. What happens when He suddenly falls for a blue haired singer? Does 2D returns his feelings or will he forever love Murdoc Niccals.





	Why Do I Like You?

It was a wrap on Humility all of the scenes weren't staged so everyone was assigned to do their own thing while the crew filmed them whatever they got was going to be put into the Humility music video. 2D skated over towards Ace on the basketball court after they were done filming waving at him they've known each other for two months now and when the band came to visit Muds in prison Murdoc suggested Ace to take his place temporarily he's known him for quiet a long time and he couldn't think of anyone else who could get the job done as well as he could so he was selected. When the band came to pick up Ace from the air-port 2D was excited to meet him. They went all over the hottest spots in L.A and they all became good friends sense then. 

Ace waved back at 2D. The whole time while he was shooting he was admiring 2D as he skated around in those little green shorts he thought he looked soo good in them. "You were great today Dee." He kinda coughed looking at him while laughing. "Oh thanks I thought you were pretty good too considering yew' an actor and all dat wait till everyone see's yew their gonna flip!" Ace smiled at him and nodded. 2D almost slipped but he managed to skate backwards holding his posture upwards again. One of the camera crews was calling 2D to come over so that he can take a look at one of the shots he was in and before Ace knew it 2D waved at him again heading over towards them. Behind his shades his eyes wondered over to his ass the way the thin fabric hugged 2D's nice small bums it was making Ace feel all sorts of ways. He smiled to himself as Noddle made her way towards Ace he remembered that he used to like Noddle until she tuned him down, she only seen him as a friend but of course that was fine with Ace he understood that and after a while with hanging out with the group he'd had a liking to 2D and at this point maybe a little too much.

"Ace!" She said greeting him.

"Noods Hey!" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Today was pretty great, huh? it's kinda sad that Muds isn't here but we have you so it's all good." Ace caught himself distracted staring at 2D the camera crew pointed at the screen as they all laughed. That smile he was soo cute Ace thought to himself.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

"Haha, Dee you're soo clumsy!" Noddle laughed loudly in the restaurant trying to get the waiter's attention by waving her hand in the air. "I know, I know hehe." 2D was flushed from all the alcohol he'd consume the band decided after today's work was over they'd go celebrate at a restaurant the band often went to near the house. It was a Japanese restaurant and ever sense Noddle took them they've been going there except Ace this was his first time being here. Russel was sitting at the Round booth table next to Noddle and Ace next to 2D they've been there for almost an hour eating and talking and it felt nice that they get to hang out like they used to it's not so often they do things as a group. Ace was listening to 2D mumbling about how he tripped a couple times he said his legs hurt and he had a whole bunch of bruises and scratches because of them especially when Russel tripped him. 

"Look I'm sorry man, I was listening to the Director when he said he wanted something completely random to happen so, tripping you came to mind." Russel laughed as he ate his fish sticks. 2D was a little too tipsy to even reply properly so he didn't say anything but smile. Ace was looking at 2D Now his pink eyes hiding behind his shades so he could observe his smile more carefully he was extremely closed to him he could feel his lap touch his and the way he breathed softly, the way his lips parted slightly when he started to smile again Ace green skin flushed heavily but no one seemed to notice it so he tried to relax and sit up he placed his hand in the soft cushion of his seat to push himself up straightly but instead of feeling the cushion he felt 2D's long slender fingers under his. 2D turned his head to look down at Ace's hand touching his hand and he looked up at him and smiled softly his face and ears still red from the alcohol. Ace looked away embarrassedly taking his hand back quickly not getting the image of 2D's cute smiling face out of his head.


End file.
